Not My Wedding
by MiaAndOak
Summary: I had to plan the wedding. The. Wedding. Of Fabian and some unknown girl. Until I saw the ring box.


**A/N: I like soup.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

. . . . . .

I could not believe it. Fabian Rutter was going to purpose, and not to me. Getting married. MARRIED. Yeah, I said it. I heard Amber say it over the phone. I couldn't hear to whom, but it didn't want to know. It wasn't me, because we had broken up. But you haven't heard the worst of it. I am their wedding planner.

Six years after graduation, Fabian decided he was confused about his feelings. Funny how he used that time to figure things out. I had dealt with the break up fine, but this is just not cool. I had kept touch with all Anubis kids, especially Amber. We actually are neighbors. Well, sort of. After my Gran died, I was an orphan. We were not very rich, so I only inherited about $5,000. Which is a lot I know, but for college? Lucky like high school, I got a scholarship to London Arts College. I decided I wanted to go into designing, and that led me to wedding planning. I was a great student, and was a class pet. Amber went to college with me. She went into starting her own fashion line.

Anyway, the money issue was something that was difficult. Gran died about a month after graduation. Amber, being my best friend in the world, and being an only child, told my parents about my situation. I loved them. Mrs. Millington was so nice. She always was happy to see me, and when she heard about what mess I was in, Mr. and Mrs. Millington adopted me. I was so happy. After my parents died, I had no one to call mom or dad. Of course I still call them Mr. and Mrs., but I lived with them.

I know I'm skipping around, by hey; I am still getting to the point, right?

Whoops, I cant believe I forgot this, my name is Nina Millington. We were neighbors because my room was next to Ambers in her mansion. Her dad was into business, and they were quite wealthy. My bed was a canopy, and the walls were peaches and cream. Not childish, but the soft kind. My sheets were white, with different color outlines of flowers. Not the kid flowers, but the pretty ones. (A/N: This is random, I'm in the airplane, and my laptop feels heavy. Huh. Back to the story)

I tend to run off track, but whatever. I went to the café that I was meeting Fabian at. I'm not going to lie, I was nervous. Very. Just Fabian, thank gosh, but still. Here we go.

I opened the door, and went into the café. I looked around, Fabian wasn't there yet. I ordered a smoothie, and waited. Maybe Fabian forgot! Or Joy died! I was guessing it was Joy, since they did have some feelings before I came. I was lost in my thoughts until the door opened.

We just sat there in silence. He hadn't changed much, but was more muscular. His hair was shaggy. Fabian was wearing jeans, and an American Eagle shirt. For men, of course.

"So... What are your colors for the wedding?" I tried to say, but my voice faltered.

"Black and white." He answered, not looking me in the eye. Funny. Joy must like those colors, because so do I.

"Well, what is Joys favorite color? Or does she have two?" I asked, writing this down on my notebook.

"Peaches and cream." He answered smoothly, with a hint of a smile. Ok Joy and I must be like, sisters. _Shudder._

"Alright, I am thinking either some white and soft pink roses. Does that sound okay? And just my curiosity, can I see the ring?"

He took something out of his pocket. It had a white box. He opened it. And went on one knee. _Maybe practicing, _I thought. Until I read what was in the box.

_Surprise. Nina, I love you. And I'm sorry. Will you marry me?_

HA. HAHAHAHA! Sick joke. What? No. He meant to say Joy. I bushed. Just the thought of it mad me go into lala land. A happy, beautiful lala land.

"Fabian, you uh spelled Joys name wrong." I noticed a few people drinking coffee, with magazines covering their faces. They all gave a nod. He nodded back, and smiled at me.

"No I didn't. Nina. Will you marry me?" I was shocked. I couldn't answer. A smile grew on my face. Finally. I had been waiting for this day since I came to Anubis. I threw my arms around him, chocked out a yes, and started to cry. Not of sadness, but of happiness. Amber, Alfie, Patricia, Jerome, Mara, Mick and even Joy came out and circled around us. We made a big circle and I put my hand over my eye.

"Sibuna."

**I know this is short and rushed and may be messy but I just started writing. So dont hate me ok? I have to takeoff (again its a two stop) soon so bye! There ya go! COW! Im in the airplane back to New England. YAY! I CAN SEE OAK! He did gain some weight, so I couldnt bring him. Oh wait hold on. OMG! THERE IS SOMEONE OUT THE WINDOW! OH no. REALLY? Oak should know that last time he did skydiving, it didnt work.**

**Oak: CAN YOU HEAR ME?**

**Me: WHAT? HMMM? NO SORRY BYE! (Closes shade)**

**Ok this is almost 1,000 words, so thats not bad. My last story was longer. Or one-shot should I say. All my stories are one-shots. Im trying to make some ideas for a real story. But for now, just deal with it. MKAY? So I went to get Vitamin Water at the store in the airport right? And the cashier called me princess. Creeeeeperrrr!**

**BYEEEEEEEE! Right now I am flying over land. I am landing in Philadelphia, but going on another plane home. : P Now it is 1,038 words! YAY! Well now more because I just wrote this, but you get the point.**


End file.
